MCF: Twisted Love
by DisneyGal1234
Summary: After having a fight with Facilier and Mendy, MCF gets transported to an Alternative Universe where everything is different, What really surprises the girls is that they see their boyfriends with another girls, Can Mystery Case Files find out about this mystery and saved their true loves?
1. Cast

**Hello everyone. I have this idea a long time ago after reading some stories about Alternative Universe and I thought that I would write a story with the MCF girls.**

_Summary: After having a fight with Facilier and Mendy, MCF gets transported to an Alternative Universe where everything is different, What really surprises the girls is that they see their boyfriends with another girls, Can Mystery Case Files find out about this mystery and saved their true loves?_

* * *

**CAST:**

DisneyGal1234/Daisy Sarutobi (OC/Me)

Detective88/Raina Clouseau (Fellow Authoress)

Trachie17/Tracy Tennyson (Fellow Authoress)

Subuku no Jess/Jessy Krelborn (Fellow Authoress)

Starzilla/Starz (Fellow Authoress)

Emmydisney17/Emmy (Fellow Authoress)

Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog)

Mendy (Mine and JDS916GUY'S OC)

Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)

Cedric Diggory (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)

Aaron1248/Aaron (Fellow Author)

Riku (Kingdom Hearts)

Seamus Finnigan (Harry Potter series)

Nosedive Flashblade (The Mighty Ducks)

Sunny Tennyson (Ben 10) (Aaron's AU Girlfriend)

Paulina Sanchez (Danny Phantom) (Seamus' AU Girlfriend)

Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas)

Mafiafias ( Subuku No Jess and Detective88's OC)

Cho Chang (Harry Potter) (Cedric's AU Girlfriend)

Vanessa Doofensmirtz(Phineas and Ferb) (Sasuke's AU girlfriend)

Venus McFlytrap(Monster High) (Nosedive's AU girlfriend)

Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) Riku's AU Girlfriend

Sakura Haruno (Naruto)

Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)

Gaara (Naruto)

Shikamaru Nara (Naruto)

Sammy Hatake (My OC)

Lock, Shock, and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas)

* * *

**Songs: (Not in Order)  
**

MCF Theme Song (Extended Version) (Monster High Theme Song)-MCF

Anytime You need a Friend (Home of the Range)-MCF

Where There was Me and You (High School Musical)-Daisy

I'm Not that Girl(Wicked)-MCF

A Heart Full of Love(Les Miserables)-Raina, Alt. Cedric and Cho

Suddenly Jessy(Suddenly Seymour)(Little Shop of Horrors)-Jessy and Alt. Aaron

I'm Not That Girl(Reprise version)(Wicked)-Cho, Vanessa, Paulina,Venus, Kairi, Sunny

Love Will find a Way(Lion King 2)-Daisy and Alt. Sasuke


	2. Mendy and Facilier

**Here is the first chapter of this crazy, alternative universe musical case, Enjoy**

_Song:_

_MCF Theme Song (Extended Version)- MCF_

* * *

**Ch.1: Mendy and Facilier**

It was a nice and beautiful night at Cartoon Town, That is until a 18-year-old girl with white skin, dark black eyes, and medium length purple hair, she was wearing hot pink shirt, magenta skirt, and hot pink shoes; Her name is Mendy.

"This looks like the place, I remember it so well, it was here I almost got my way of marrying Sasuke, but the brat Daisy got in my way." Mendy said to herself as she went to a graveyard. She look around and stop on the grave of her friend Dr. Facilier. Mendy begins to point to the grave.

"By the dark powers of my magic, I command you Dr. Facilier, **REVIVE!**" Mendy said. The graveyard began to shake as Mendy smirked evilly. From the ground, came out a man with purple eyes, black jacket, purple shirt that shows his bellybutton, tall black top hat with a skull and the crossbones up front and the purple thin feather on top, and carries a cane; he's Dr. Facilier or the Shadow Man.

"Hello Mendy, It has been a long time." Facilier said.

"Well, some months ago, Look the reason I came here is to tell you about a plan." Mendy said.

Facilier began to smirk evilly as he heard that. "Tell me."

"Well, I have a plan to make Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi's and her friends' life miserable. For what happened last summer and did not let me marry Sasuke." Mendy said.

"Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi? I thought her last name was just Sarutobi." Facilier asked.

"Well, she found her real parents, Howl and Sophie Jenkins, **THE** Howl Jenkins." Mendy said.

"Oh, well in that case, Let's hear your plan." Facilier said. Mendy began to whisper her plan to Facilier in his ear as he listened widely.

"Perfect Plan, I'm glad you thought of this yourself My little student." Facilier said as he laughed evilly with Mendy laughing too as the screen went black.

* * *

We see six girls walking down the streets of Cartoon Town as music started to play in a chant.

MCF: **M-Y-S-T-E-R-Y**

**Evil-Doers, reach for the sky**

**M-Y-S-T-E-R-Y**

**Detective Witches, you and I!**

A girl named Emmy was about to cast a spell when two guys named Mordecai and Rigby bumped into her, causing her to fall on top of Mordecai and the spell hit Rigby, who shrunk to the size of a bug. Rigby and Mordecai glared at Emmy as she shrugged.

Male VO: **Hey, Emmy got me falling apart**

Next, we see Jessy jumping around the room while OogieJess was reading a black spell book. Without looking up, he/she stopped the tomboy in mid-jump. Jessy smiled and blew a kiss to the audience.

Male VO: **Uh, Jessy's stealing my heart**

Raina was seen walking until all of her suitors wolf-whistled and howled, causing her to run away.

Male VO: **Raina, you make me howl at the moon**

Then we see Starz writing a bit until she looked around and took out a radio, turning it on to loud music.

Male VO: **Come on, Starz, crank up those tunes**

Tracy was posing like a hero until Tricia pushed her off screen and the two sisters started to fist fight.

Male VO: **Tracy Tennyson Romanov, you're so beguile**

** Even though your sister is so vile (uh-huh)**

Daisy was meditating until she opened her eyes and smiled. She did a high jump-kick in the air, hitting the camera and the screen had a crack on it. Daisy laughed sheepishly and took a stance.

Male VO: **And Daisy has stone-cold style**

We then see the Mystery Case Files doing activities together such as driving a car, holding each other while screaming, having a big party, and investigating a case secretly. When they were finished, they hung out on a stage and looked up to the sky in a determined stance.

Male VO: **These are my boos, my mystery crew A little strange, but so are you Don't you want to be a part of us too?**

Finally, we see the Mystery Case Files Badge in the background and some white magic dust flew in to show the title of the case appeared on the screen.

**MCF: Twisted Love**

**Written by DisneyGal1234**

**Music by Detective88**

**Layouts and Animation by EmmyDisney17**

**Costumes by trachie17**

**Backgrounds by JDS916GUY**

**Produced by Subuku No Jess and Starzilla**

**Directed by DisneyGal1234**

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next chapter!**


	3. Planning, You forgot your Anniversary?

**Here is the next chapter that will feature the girls on planning a date with their boyfriends.  
**

_Song__

_Anytime you need a Friend (Home of the Range)-MCF_

* * *

**Ch.2: Planning, You forgot your Anniversary?  
**

The next day in Cartoon Town, a group of girls were eating a slice of Pizza in a bench.

The first one was a 14 year old girl with light tan skin, long dark brown hair, a white shirt under a pink cardigan, a black belt, blue jeans with the word BONGO on them, white sneakers with the letter N on them; she's Detective88 aka Raina Porter- Clouseau. Adoptive daughter of Jacques and Nicole Clouseau and biological daughter of Tarzan and Jane Porter.

The second one was a 19 year old girl with brown eyes, black hair, a red baseball cap and pants, green shoes, a black T-shirt under a purple jacket; she's Subuku No Jess aka Jessy Maza Krelborn. Adoptive daughter of Seymour and Audrey Krellborn and biological daughter of Goliath and Elisa Maza.

The third was a 19 year old girl with chestnut brown hair in abraid, glasses, a purple fishing hat and shirt, blue jeans and black/white shoes; she's EmmyDisney17 aka Emmy.

The fourth was a 16 year old girl with wavy dark brown hair, a pink star tattoo over her left eye, a hot pink polo, a white tanktop, blue jeans and pink flipflops; She's Starzilla aka Starz

The fifth was a 18 year old girl with wavy brown hair, green eyes, a white shirt, a pink jacket with the number "10" on it, blue jeans and white sneakers; she's trachie17 aka Tracy Romanov-Tennyson. Adoptive daughter of Ben and Julie Tennyson and biological daughter of Anya aka Anastasia and Dimitri Romanov.

The sixth and final one was a 16 year old girl with light tan skin, long raven hair, chocolate brown eyes, a jade green shirt, blue pants, and green tennis shoes. She's DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi. Adoptive daughter of Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi and biological daughter of Howl and Sophie Jenkins. Together, they were Mystery Case Files.

"So, any plans for later?" Emmy began to ask her friends.

"Well, me and Seamus have a date already planned." Tracy said.

"Same with Riku and me." Starz said.

"And me and Cedric." Raina said.

"And me and Aaron." Jessy said.

"I guess I can also go with Nosedive too." Emmy said.

All five girls looked at Daisy who was still eating, "What?" Daisy asked.

"So Daisy, what are you doing later?" Emmy asked.

"The usual, learning magic from Daddy, learning how to use my magic and ninja jutsus, how about you girls?" Daisy said.

"Daisy, I think you forgot what day is today." Raina said.

"Ummm...Friday?" Daisy guessed.

"Oh Daisy, **HOW CAN YOU FORGET YOUR OWN ANNIVERSARY!**" Jessy yelled.

"Anniversary?" Daisy asked.

"Yours and Sasuke's Anniversary on being boyfriend and girlfriend." Tracy said.

"Oh that." Daisy said, suddenly she realized that the forgot her and her boyfriend's anniversary and fainted.

* * *

"Daisy? Daisy! Are you okay?" Emmy asked as she tried to wake her friend.

"Emmy?" Daisy said as she woke up.

"Thanks goodness you are alright amiga. we thought you were gone." Raina told her friend.

"Amigas, tell me is not true, Tell me that I did not forgot about mine and Sasuke's anniversary." Daisy said very worried.

"Yes you did." Jessy said with a smirk.

"**NOOOOOOO!**" Daisy yelled.

"Don't worry Daisy, we will help you, that is what friends are for." Tracy said as she sang.

Tracy_

**_When you're sad_**

**_When you're feeling low_**

**_When you're hurt and don't know where to go._**

**_Think of me-_**

**_There_** **_I'll be_**

**_Anytime you need a friend._**

Raina_

**_When you're down_**

**_And your luck runs out_**

**_Or if you're in trouble or in doubt_**

**_It's OK-_**

**_Turn my way_**

**_Anytime you need a friend._**

Emmy_

**_When you're scared_**

**_I will stay with you_**

**_When you feel you're falling_**

**_I'll lift you._**

Jessy_

**_When you're heart breaks_**

**_I'll ease your aches_**

**_Whatever it takes, I'm in-_**

**_Anytime you need a friend._**

Starz_

**_All our lives_**

**_Anywhere we are_**

**_Just reach out-I'll never be too far._**

**_Come what may_**

**_There I'll stay_**

**_Anytime you need a friend._**

Daisy_

**_When you're scared_**

**_I will stay with you_**

**_When you feel you're falling_**

**_I'll lift you._**

MCF (minus Daisy)_

**_When you're heart breaks_**

**_I'll ease your aches_**

**_Whatever it takes, I'm in-_**

_**Anytime you need a friend.**_

All_

**_When you need a friend_**

**_Come what may_**

**_There I'll stay_**

**_Now until the very end_**

**_Anytime you need a friend._**

**_Anytime_**

**_Whatever it takes_**

**_Anytime_**

**_Anywhere_**

Daisy_

_**Anytime you need a friend.**_

As the song was over, Daisy went to hug her friends.

"Gracias for being there for me amigas. I just hope Sasuke did not forgot about like me." Daisy said.

"De nada Daisy." Raina said.

* * *

**Okay, I might need some help on the next chapter on how can Mendy and Facilier appear in front of me and the girls and also what could cause the portal that will send me and my friends to the Alternative Universe.**


	4. Encounter with Facilier and Mendy

**Here is the next chapter where Mendy and Facilier send me and the to the Alternative Universe.**

_Song-_

_This Day Aria-Reprise (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)-Mendy_

* * *

**Ch.3: Encounter with Facilier and Mendy**

Daisy and the girls were looking at the town. suddenly, Jessy said.

"Daisy, sorry I told you a little lie." Jessy said.

"What do you mean Jess?" Daisy asked.

"Well, yours and Sasuke's anniversary is not until next week." Jessy said.

"**WHAT?**" Daisy and MCF said at the same time.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see you react." Jessy said smirking. Daisy began to hug her.

"Is okay, there is a time when we need a little laugh right?" Daisy said.

"Right." Raina said as everyone laughed.

"Anyway, I'm going now on my date with Seamus." Tracy said.

"Yeah, me too, with Cedric." Raina said.

Soon, the girls left on their dates while Daisy looks.

"Well, looks like I'm going on a date with Sasuke." Daisy said to herself. Her cellphone began to chime for a text message. She began to check, it was a message from Sasuke.

_Daisy,_

_I just wanted to tell you that I just got a mission to go with Naruto and Sakura. _

_I will return in a few days, in time for our anniversary, which I can't wait for it._

_I love you and always._

__Sasuke_

Daisy began to sigh. "Figures." She began to text back.

_Sasuke,_

_Don't worry, I know how Lady Tsunade is when she giving missions._

_I hope you, Naruto and Sakura return safe and sound. I'll be waiting here for your return. I love you too, so much._

__Daisy_

Daisy began to put her phone away and went to visit her adoptive parents' house.

* * *

"Is so great that you came to visit us my Daisy." Kurenai said as she hugged her adoptive daughter.

"We have not seen you since you found your biological parents Howl and Sophie. By the way, How are they doing?" Asuma asked.

"Is so great to see you guys too. I have missed you both so much. You have helped me grow, help me find great friends, a boyfriend that cares about me, and take care of me all the time. My parents Howl and Sophie are doing great. I'm learning a lot of magic tricks from Daddy, learning how to control my magic from MCF and..." Daisy said but then gasped as she saw on her mind Facilier getting revived and vendetta on her and MCF, Mendy using her magic to send her and the girls on an portal.

"Oh no!" Daisy said to herself.

"What is it sweetie? Did you saw something that will happen?" Kurenai asked.

"I don't know. I think something bad will happen." Daisy said. She then turned her head and told them what she saw.

"Oh that's terrible, I hope it does not happen." Asuma said.

"Me too Daddy." Daisy said. She then began to tell her parents about finding Jessy's, Tracy's and Raina's biological parents and how happy they are.

* * *

After saying goodbye to her adoptive parents, Daisy went to the MCF Headquarters where she found her friendsteammates there.

"Hey Daisy, How was your date with Sasuke?" Raina asked.

"Sasuke went on a mission with Naruto and Sakura. I went to visit my adoptive parents, but there is something I need to tell you girls." Daisy said.

"What is it?" Emmy asked her friend. Daisy began to say about what she saw on Facilier and Mendy getting revenge on them for what happened last summer.

"Facilier's back?" Raina asked fearfully.

"I think so Raina. I don't know actually." Daisy said.

"Oh girls, Guess who's back!" A voice said. All MCF girls turned around and saw Mendy and Facilier coming to them.

"Mendy!" Daisy said.

"Facilier!" Raina said.

"That's right, and we are back for vendetta." Mendy said.

"We will defeat you guys like we did last time." Raina said with a determined look on her face. Facilier began to get close to Raina and began to flirt with her.

"Oh my beautiful Raina. Look what destiny had brought us back together. Now we can be together forever." Facilier said as he got ready to kiss Raina. Raina begans to punch him which caused him hitting Mendy in the progress.

"Facilier!" Mendy yelled. Suddenly, a magic portal began to open. Mendy began to smirk evilly. She then uses her magic and lifts all six girls into the air.

"This will teach you Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi not to mess with me. Sasuke will be mine, All Mine!" Mendy said as Daisy and the girls went on the portal.

"**HELP!**" MCF began to yell as the portal closed. Mendy began to smile at she sang.

Mendy_

**_This day has been just perfect_**

**_The kind of day which I've dreamed since I was small_**

**_Cartoon Town I'll soon control_**

**_Every boy, girl and adult!_**

**_Who says a girl can't really have it all?_**

As the song was over, Mendy began to laugh evilly.

"Nice job Mendy." Facilier said smirking evilly.

* * *

**Looks like me and the girls are in another universe. I may need help on how the Alternative Universe can be different that the normal one and also on how the boys are different.**


	5. Where are We?

**Here is the next chapter where me and my friends are in the alternative universe. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch.4: Where are We?**

The portal that the girls were in, began to open and Daisy and the girls were drop to the floor.

"I can't believe Facilier is still alive and still wanting me to be his bride." Raina said as she got up.

"Yeah and also Mendy still wants revenge on Daisy, for Sasuke." Tracy said. Daisy began to look where they were.

"Amigas, looks like we are not in Cartoon Town anymore." Daisy said. Everyone looked around.

"You are right Daisy. But where are we? Emmy asked. The saw the birds flying down, the flowers not blooming, some people walking upside down. (**A.N Imagine kinda like the landscapes of Tim Burton movies like Corpse Bride, Nightmare Before Christmas, Etc)**

The girls began to walk around the strange town.

"Hola, can you tell me where we are?" Raina asked a girl named Elsa (Frankenweenie 2012)

"Why you are in Cartoon Town, the greatest place in the world." Elsa said as she left to find her boyfriend Victor.

" This can't be Cartoon Town." Emmy said. Then she thought of something, suddenly, she said, "Lets see if we can find the headquarters."

"Great idea, Let's go girls!" Tracy said as the girls ran to the another direction.

* * *

Minutes later, the girls arrived at where the MCF Headquarters were. Emmy looked around and saw the headquarters. To everyones horror, the headquarters was destroyed.

"What...How could this happen? Where are Mordecai and Rigby?" Tracy asked as she saw the headquarters. Daisy began to cry on seeing what it was her and her friends' workplace. To her, the MCF headquarters was like her favorite place away from home.

"Why...Why...WHY! How could this happen?" Daisy yelled angrily through tears.

"Well, to answer Tracy's question, Mordecai and Rigby are on vacation, I gave them a few weeks off. And for your answer Daisy, I don't know how or who did this, but they will pay, nobody messes with me and my friends." Emmy said.

"Yeah, especially us Mystery Case Files!" Raina said as all the girls looked at the town with a determined look on their faces.

* * *

The girls began to leave when suddenly, they see a big crowd of people in the Cartoon Town Arena.

"Must be a big concert." Starz said as she and the girls looked.

Two girls named Candace and Stacy (Phineas and Ferb) began to run to the arena.

"Come on Candace, we are going to miss Nosedive Flashblade's concert." Stacy said as both girls ran.

"Coming Stacy." Candace said.

"Nosedive Flashblade? As in Emmy's boyfriend Nosedive?" Jessy asked.

"Wow, he's a rock star?" Tracy asked.

"Emmy, I think your boyfriend is famous!" Daisy said very excited.

"And you must go to his concert." Raina suggested.

"Really? Okay, we should all split out and look for our boyfriends." Emmy said.

"Okay, but where should we look?" Starz asked in hoping of finding Riku.

"Everywhere." Emmy said.

"Right, we will see you girls later." Jessy said.

"Bye Amigas!" Raina said.

"Sayounara and Adios!" Daisy said as all girls left leaving Emmy.

"Well, time to meet my boyfriend again." Emmy said.

* * *

**Well, looks like we found Nosedive. Next chapter will be about all of us finding the boys and get our hearts broken.**


	6. Seeing the Boys Part1

**Here is the next chapter where Emmy, Tracy and Raina see Nosedive, Seamus and Cedric, not knowing what will happen.**

* * *

**Ch.5: Seeing the Boys Part.1**

Emmy began to run to where the concert was. She saw a lot of girls there swooning for her boyfriend who was coming. She began to notice that Nosedive's clothes and hair are very different on how she remembers. He had black rock star clothes and his hair was all spiked up.

"Nosedive! Thank Goodness I found you." Emmy said.

"Found me? I have been here the whole time...girl." Nosedive said. This sure began to shock Emmy.

"Nosedive, you don't remember who I am? Emmy asked very shocked.

"Um, a fan girl?"

"No, I'm your **GIRLFRIEND!**"

"Girlfriend? We just met and you are saying that you're my girlfriend? Girl, you must be crazy." Nosedive said.

"Yeah, everyone knows that Nosedive already has a girlfriend." Merida (BRAVE) said.

"Yeah, a supermodel girlfriend." Said Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls version).

"Did anyone called me?" A voice said. Emmy and the other girls turned around to see a girl with bright green skin with hot pink and green hair, which is shaved on one side and is swept to the left. She has multiple teeth protruding from her mouth and has vines entangled around her arms, neck, and ankles; she's Venus McFlytrap.

"Venus! We were just talking about you." Nosedive said as Venus began to kiss him on the lips, breaking Emmy's heart.** (A.N: Aww Emmy, I'm sorry)**

"Oh Nosedive, I love you too." Venus said as everyone cheered. Heartbroken, Emmy began to leave, crying.

* * *

**With Tracy...**

Tracy began to run to find Seamus. She then saw him coming out of a office, dressed like a lawyer.

"Seamus!" Tracy called out. Seamus turned around and saw the girl coming to him.

"Um, do I know you? Stranger?" Seamus said.

"Oh course you do, I'm..." Tracy said but got interrupted by a voice.

"Oh, there you are Seamus, I was looking for you." A girl said. She had tanned skin, long dark black hair with a pink hair clip. She had teal blue eyes, red lipstick, a pink shirt, blue pants and white shoes; She's Paulina Sanchez.

"I'm sorry Paulina, I had a lot of work today, but I'm done for today." Seamus said as he smiled at Paulina.

"Well, I got the perfect place to go on our date." Paulina said.

"Date?" Tracy asked shocked.

"Well, yeah. Paulina's my girlfriend." Seamus said, breaking Tracy's heart out to pieces. (**A.N: Aww, sorry Tracy)**

"I'm sorry, you were?" Paulina asked.

"Never mind." Tracy said crying and like Emmy, she left Seamus and Paulina.

* * *

**With Raina...**

Raina began to look around in hope of finding Cedric. She saw Starz, Jessy and Daisy leaving also hoping of finding Riku, Aaron and Sasuke. She then saw Cedric standing on the trunk of a tree, while eating a lollipop. He still had the same hairstyle and eye color, but he was looking kinda punk instead of his normal wizard look.

"Cedric, _Mi amor _**(My Love)**, I found you at last." Raina said. Cedric began to look at her in a mysterious look.

"Uh...uh...Who are you?" Cedric asked.

"Oh Cedric, don't be silly, is me Raina." Raina said.

"Raina? I don't know anybody named Raina, you must be crazy." Cedric said.

"I'm not crazy, I'm Raina, I love you." Raina said crying a little.

"Get away from me before I call the police." Cedric said.

"but..." Raina said until a voice interrupted her.

"Cedric, there you are." The voice said. Raina turned around and saw a girl with long, shining dark hair and eyes. She was wearing a Ravenclaw uniform; she's Cho Chang.

"Cho! Thank goodness you're here, this crazy girl is kinda creeping me out a bit." Cedric said before hugging Cho.

"Is okay Cedric, I'm here my love." Cho said before she and Cedric shared a passionate kiss, breaking Raina's heart. (**A.N: Aww, Lo siento Raina, I'm sorry) **Raina just began to back away shocked and left crying.

"Why Cedric, Why, **CEDRIC!**" Raina yelled while crying.

* * *

**Aww, this is sad. Next chapter will be part 2 of finding the boys with Starz, Jessy and me. I may need help on what jobs should Riku, Aaron and Sasuke have in the Alternative Universe.**


	7. Seeing the Boys Part2

**Here is the next chapter and the next part where Starz, Jessy and me find the boys and the next ones to get our heart broken.**

_Song:_

_"I'm not that Girl (Wicked)-MCF_

* * *

**Ch.6: Seeing the Boys Part.2**

Starz began to look for Riku. She began to stop at a office where they were having a politician party. She then saw Riku coming out of a door.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Tulio." Riku said as he said goodbye to a man named Tulio (Rio)

"Bye Riku." Tulio said. As Riku began to leave, Starz began to follow him.

"Riku!" Starz called out. Riku turned around to see a girl coming to him.

"Yeah?" Riku asked surprised.

"Hi." Starz said blushing, Riku never looked this handsome before.

"Hi." Riku said back.

"Is so great to see you again." Starz said.

"Uh, have we met before?" Riku asked. This sure surprised Starz a lot.

"Riku, you don't remember who I am?" Starz asked.

"Well...I..." Riku said. Just then, a 15 year old teenage girl with short brown hair, pink dress with a black belt, and light purple shoes came to them.

"Hey Kairi, I just got out of work." Riku said and smiled at Kairi.

"Hey Riku, let's go, I found a place to eat dinner." Kairi said as she holds Riku's hand and he kisses her cheek, while Starz watches, heartbroken. **(A.N. Aww, I'm sorry** **Starz)** Riku and Kairi began to leave while Starz cries.

* * *

**With Jessy...**

"Kou, where are you?" Jessy asked. She began to look for her boyfriend Aaron. She then saw a magic shop that belonged to a wizard named Yen Sid (Fantasia). She saw Aaron coming out of it.

"Well apprentice Aaron, I guess I will see you tomorrow to learn more about my magic." Yen Sid said as he saw Aaron leaving.

"Alright Yen Sid." Aaron said. Aaron began to walk until he spotted Jessy coming to him. Seeing that a girl was coming to him, he began to get frightened and hide away like a scaredy cat on a tree trunk.

"Aaron? Are you okay?" Jessy asked. Aaron began to get really scared.

"Get away from me you creep, leave me alone." Aaron said as he backed away from Jessy. Suddenly, a girl with black hair that hangs free, dark blue eyes, wearing a purple T-shirt, a black mini-skirt and black leather boots came to both Aaron and Jessy. Her name is Sunny Tennyson.

"Sunny, thank goodness you are here." Aaron said.

"Aaron, you are always such a scary-cat." Sunny said as she chuckled a little.

"Sorry, is how I am, baby." Aaron said as he kissed Sunny's lips while Jessy watched, heartbroken. **(A.N. I'm sorry Jess)** Jessy began to leave Sunny and Aaron, while she cried.

"Aaron-Kou, Why! **AARON!**" Jessy screamed crying.

* * *

**With Daisy...**

Daisy began to look around in hoping on seeing Sasuke again. She began to wonder if Sasuke was going to be here since he was in a mission with Naruto and Sakura. Suddenly, she begins to see Naruto and Sakura with her other friends Sammy Hatake, her boyfriend Shikamaru Nara and her and Jessy's friend Gaara. She began to wave at them before going on searching for Sasuke. She then spotted him by a building, being surrounded by his fan girls.

"Sasuke-kun, please date me." A girl said.

"No me. I'm the one that loves you." Another girl said. Sasuke's response; He just walked away ignoring them.

"Hm, Losers." Sasuke said as he left the girls. He was walking away until he saw Daisy running to him.

"**SASUKE-KUN!**" Daisy yelled as she tackled Sasuke to the ground. "Boy am I'm glad to see you again, I have missed you so much." Daisy said, but Sasuke back away from her.

"Hey! Get away from me you fangirl." Sasuke said, very coldly. Daisy could not believe her eyes.

"But Sasuke, is me. Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi. You used to call me Daisy-chan." Daisy said shocked.

"Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi. I don't know somebody named Daisy. Just leave me alone and do your things you are suppose to do. I don't want to talk to you." Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Sasuke-kun, Wait!" Daisy yelled and ran to him.

"**I GOT ENOUGH OF YOU, CHIDORI!**" Sasuke yelled and did his powerful ninja jutsu on Daisy, that made her drop to the floor. Daisy looked at him sadly.

"This one...this boy...is not the Sasuke I know and love." Daisy said to herself.

"Look at this, is my ninja headband. I'm a rogue ninja now." Sasuke said as he pointed to his Leaf Village Ninja headband which had a scratch in it.

"No, No...**NO! **It can't be true." Daisy yelled. Suddenly, a girl with blue eyes, dark brown hair, which she wears long and freely down her back, wearing a tight-fitting black leather coat, black long pants and black calf-high boots named Vanessa Doofenshmirtz came to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, what is going on?" the girl asked.

"Great Vanessa you are here. I can't stand being here with these other girls who are not you." Sasuke told Vanessa with a smile.

"Okay." Vanessa said smirking at him. Daisy began to back away, knowing what will happen. Sasuke began to lean forward to Vanessa and kissed her lips passionately. Daisy's heart begins to break in a million pieces as she saw this. Sasuke and Vanessa left leaving Daisy crying.

"Sasuke-kun, Why! I thought you told me that you love me and never leave me. **SASUKE!**" Daisy yelled through crying. She then sighs sadly as she sings.

Daisy_

_**Hands touch, eyes meet**_

_**Sudden silence, sudden heat**_

_**Hearts leap in a giddy whirl**_

_**He could be that boy**_

_**But I'm not that girl**_

* * *

Raina and Emmy begin to look at what happened between them, Cedric and Nosedive.

Raina_

**_Don't dream too far_**

**_Don't lose sight of who you are_**

Emmy_

**_Don't remember that rush of joy_**

**_He could be that boy_**

Both_

_**I'm not that girl**_

* * *

The rest of the MCF girls catches up with Raina and Emmy and all of them go to where Daisy was.

Jessy_

_**Ev'ry so often we long to steal**_

_**To the land of what-might-have-been**_

Tracy_

**_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_**

**_When reality sets back in_**

Starz_

**_Blithe smile, lithe limb_**

**_She who's winsome, she wins him_**

**_Auburn hair with a gentle curl_**

**_That's the girl he chose_**

**_And Heaven knows_**

**_I'm not that girl_**

MCF_

**_Don't wish, don't start_**

**_Wishing only wounds the heart_**

**_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_**

**_There's a girl I know_**

**_He loves her so_**

* * *

Daisy looks at her locket that Sasuke gave her and looks at the pictures inside sadly.

Daisy_

_**I'm not that girl**_

Daisy begins to sigh sadly. "Sasuke." Daisy said very sadly. The girls begin to catch up with Daisy.

"Daisy, are you okay?" Raina asks. Daisy begins to look at her friends tearfully.

"Amigas!" Daisy cried while hugging all her friends.

"We know Daisy, we know. We are here for you, for all of us." Tracy said as her and the other girls began to cry on knowing they also lost their true loves.


	8. Daisy's Song

**Here is the next chapter of ****_Twisted Love. _****Enjoy!**

_Song:_

_"Where there was Me and You." (High School Musical)-Daisy_

* * *

**Ch.7: Daisy's Song**

As Daisy and the girls kept crying, Facilier and Mendy began to look everything from a crystal ball.

"Perfect, now Daisy thinks that Sasuke does not love her anymore and I can be with him now." Mendy said.

"You're right, except she's in an Alternative World, and the real Sasuke is right now in a mission." Facilier told her.

"And what? Daisy can just give up on Sasuke and I could be his girlfriend. Just imagine Facilier, there will be wedding bells ringing, I would walk down the aisle and Sasuke will smile on seeing me in a beautiful wedding dress and..." said Mendy as she begin to imagine.

"**THAT WON'T WORK MENDY! **Sasuke still loves Daisy." Facilier said.

"Oh you will see Facilier, Everyone will see." Mendy said as she smiled evilly.

* * *

**With the Girls...**

The girls began to go to a restaurant to eat something and also find out about why the boys did not recognized them. A waitress named Yuko Keiko (Fellow Authoress) came to them to give then thier order for food. Soon as the girls ordered, Yuko came to Daisy who was still sad.

"Would you like something?" Yuko asked.

"I think just a water." Daisy said sadly. Yuko began to notice that Daisy and the girls were sad.

"Is there anything wrong?" Yuko asked.

"Oh nothing, just that I...I...I...(cries) Sasuke! Why!" Daisy said and began to cry on the table.

"Can you excuse us for a few minutes?" Emmy asked Yuko.

"Sure, I'll just go to another table." Yuko said smiling and left the MCF. Tracy and Raina began to comfort Daisy.

"Daisy, I know how much you miss Sasuke, I do. I miss Cedric too, we all miss our boyfriends, a lot, but we must be strong." Raina said as she hugged Daisy.

"Raina's right Daisy. We need to find more about this, and pronto." Emmy said.

"Si, I guess you two are right, but...I just can't be without Sasuke-kun, I love him so much that I can't leave him." Daisy said crying as she remembers what had happened.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"**SASUKE-KUN!**" Daisy yelled as she tackled Sasuke to the ground. "Boy am I'm glad to see you again, I have missed you so much." Daisy said, but Sasuke back away from her._

_"Hey! Get away from me you fangirl." Sasuke said, very coldly. Daisy could not believe her eyes._

_"But Sasuke, is me. Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi. You used to call me Daisy-chan." Daisy said shocked._

_"Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi. I don't know somebody named Daisy. Just leave me alone and do your things you are suppose to do. I don't want to talk to you." Sasuke said as he walked away._

_"Sasuke-kun, Wait!" Daisy yelled and ran to him._

_"**I GOT ENOUGH OF YOU, CHIDORI!**" Sasuke yelled and did his powerful ninja jutsu on Daisy, that made her drop to the floor. Daisy looked at him sadly._

_"This one...this boy...is not the Sasuke I know and love." Daisy said to herself._

_"Look at this, is my ninja headband. I'm a rogue ninja now." Sasuke said as he pointed to his Leaf Village Ninja headband which had a scratch in it._

_Flashback ends..._

* * *

More tears were on Daisy's eyes as she remembers also when Sasuke kissed Vanessa in front of her.

"Was all those hugs, those 'I love you', and all those kisses really a lie?" Daisy asked herself as she sang.

Daisy_

_**It's funny when you find yourself**_

_**Looking from the outside I'm standing here but all**_

_**I want Is to be over there**_

_**Why did I let myself believe Miracles could happen**_

_**Cause now I have to pretend That I don't really care**_

Daisy began to remember that time she and Sasuke met.

**_I thought you were my fairytale_**

**_A dream when I'm not sleeping_**

**_A wish upon a star That's coming true_**

**_But everybody else could tell_**

**_That I confused my feelings with the truth When there was me and you_**

Daisy also remembered the time she confessed her love to Sasuke and he responded that he loved her too and shared a passionate first kiss. Daisy sighs sadly.

_**I swore I knew the melody**_

_**That I heard you singing**_

_**And when you smiled**_

_**You made me feel**_

_**Like I could sing along**_

_**But then you went and changed the words**_

_**Now my heart is empty**_

_**I'm only left with used-to-be's**_

_**And once upon a song**_

The rest of the MCF girls began to look how sad Daisy was and how much she missed Sasuke.

_**Now I know you're not a fairytale**_

_**And dreams were meant for sleeping**_

_**And wishes on a star**_

_**Just don't come true**_

_**Cause now even I can tell**_

_**That I confused my feelings with the truth**_

_**Because I liked the view**_

_**When there was me and you**_

_**I can't believe that**_

_**I could be so blind**_

_**It's like you were floating**_

_**While I was falling**_

_**And I didn't mind**_

Daisy began to look at her heart locket sadly.

_**Cause I liked the view**_

_**Thought you felt it too When there was me and you**_

Emmy begins to go to Daisy and says, "Go to him."

"What?" Daisy asked.

"Go to Sasuke. You love him and you must prove to him that you really care, we will also go with the other boys." Emmy said trying to cheer her friend. Daisy smiles and hugs Emmy.

"Thanks Emmy, I know Sasuke will see how much I love him. Maybe Nosedive could see it too." Daisy said as the rest of the girls hugged her.

"Now, what would you like to order?" Yuko asked coming.

"Oh yeah, now that I'm feeling hungry. I would like something delicious from here." Daisy said as everyone laughed.

"Now, you all know the plan?" Emmy asked. The girls nodded.

"I hope this works." Tracy said.


End file.
